tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Packlin
]] Rachel Packlin (born Rachel Xanders in 1988) is a supporting controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse, Tucker's Wand and The Princess and The Clock. Once the Captain of the Decker State College cheerleaders, Rachel was frozen by Michelle Gim before later being rescued and given a ring controlled by Susie Kim. Rachel legally changed her name to that of her birth mother Sandra Packlin and now lives with her in Cindy Vu's carriage house. Biography Early Life Rachel was born in Boston, Massachusetts, adopted as a newborn baby. An aspiring dancer, Rachel Xanders figured the best way to hone her skills and maximize her agility was to be a cheerleader. Rachel was the squad captain in high school and, upon attending Decker State College, quickly became captain in spite of being a freshman, half-way through her first year. Rachel made fast friends with Michelle Gim, not knowing the girl secretly wanted her position, and became somewhat of an adversary to Julie Vaughn, valuing the girl as a cheerleader but wary of her high level of charisma. Caught on Camera During her summer break Rachel got several bit parts in music videos and it went to her head, making her a bit of an egomaniac. By the time the team traveled to Salt Lake City with the Lady Raptors Rachel considered anyone who didn't agree with her a 'traitor,' causing more of the squad to prefer Julie over her. For her actions Julie and her twin Kat Vaughn froze her with the Stillsville Camera they'd acquired on the trip, Rachel knowing about the camera but not that her would-be rival had it. In her third year Rachel worked hard to make sure she remained captain, winning over returning girls Pamela Flipspatrick, Brianne Walsh and Kelli McAdams, not knowing Julie had no interest in being the head of the squad. Rachel got more reckless and Michelle began to really try and get Rachel in trouble, influencing her to break into the Fetishist Wax Museum while wearing their uniforms. No one was caught in the incident but only because Julie and Kat had bribed one guard and frozen the other. Soon afterwards Rachel was captured by Ashley Tisdale along with the rest of her squad but was eventually rescued and remembered little from the incident, trying not to dwell on it. Unknown to Rachel Michelle and Pamela had joined with Sandy Vanholt to expose anyone at the college who was up to freeze-related crimes and Michelle was once again plotting against her. Mannequin and Rebirth One night after a game that qualified the Lady Raptors for the next multi-state tournament Rachel got extremely drunk and was convinced by Michelle that Julie was out to replace her as squad captain. Hoping to shut Rachel up Julie and Britney Summers froze her, along with Julie, using the camera, but the photograph was then lost. Needing to hide the frozen women until they could be freed, Tucker Holmes agreed to keep them safe in his collection. Rachel was eventually unfrozen nearly a month later and remained effectively unaware of what had transpired, chalking up events to some sort of party-related amnesia. A few weeks later however Rachel was frozen again, this time by Michelle, and made to be a mannequin at Balfour Boutique. Unknown to Rachel, Sandra Packlin had just discovered they were parent and child. When Sandy froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Rachel had still been on display at Balfour, Sandra ending up frozen the day before while trying to search for her by Sandy as well. After the Chrono Alliance resolved things Rachel was given a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace by Susie Kim. Unfrozen, Rachel and Sandra reconnected briefly before the rings took over. Feeling the pair deserved some happiness, Susie had Rachel and Sandra become best of friends and decide to live together, Rachel even taking her name. As people controlled by Susie Rachel and Sandra are somewhat unique in that they are aware of what Susie can do, though their knowledge of the abilities of the Alliance have been blocked off. The pair also have the ability to make each other sleep or freeze, even adding hypnotic-like suggestions while they're under. Weeks later Maggie Yen wondered about having someone ringed live in Cindy Vu's carriage house, and Sandra and Rachel ended up being the ones chosen to do so. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Favorite Actresses: Megan Wolff, Cammie Domingo * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Relationships Family * Sandra Packlin, Mother Friends * Julie Vaughn * Michelle Gim * Brianne Walsh * Pamela Flipspatrick * Kelli McAdams * Carmen Inglewood * Zella Krueger * Missy Pine * Anne Noah * Rita Hemp * Stephanie Kinloch * Casey Jackson * Maggie Yen * Cindy Vu Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Rachel is based on actress Amber Heard. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:The Princess and The Clock Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders